Caught Inbetween
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: When twelve year old Hinata finds herself trapped in unknown surroundings, what will become of her? Someone familiar seems to have come as well... but it's impossible to really be them... isn't it? [Some SasuHina, InuNaru xover]
1. Another One?

((A/N: Meh… I made another crossover! X3 lol, I couldn't help it, my Inuyasha fangirl was begging… and then I thought of a really neat plot twist and then I went 'okay! I shall write!'

…and then this lame piece of junk came out… -sigh- definitely not my best work, but meh, I'm an amateur to begin with, ne?

On with the story!!))

* * *

**Caught In-between**

_Another One?_

"Wh-where…?" Hinata trailed off, eyes wondering around the unfamiliar terrain.

She was _not_ in Konoha anymore, that much she knew for sure.

Trees surrounded the well she had just crawled out of; a light that filtered through from the sun gave the entire place a majestic feel. The ground was packed down a bit; people had been here and recently.

A wind flew across her face and her eyes traveled to a tree she could see not so far away.

It was a beautiful tree…

She gulped, she wanted to travel the area, it was such a gorgeous forest… she shook her head and looked down the well she had come out of.

The last thing she recalled was falling in a similar well that was located somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha. She'd been curious because she had never noticed it before and before she knew it, the ever graceful Genin she is, she tripped on a rock and fell in.

What would she do? This wasn't right… perhaps she bumped her head during her fall…?

A noise brought her out of her revere, her head whipped around and her trained vision caught site of a very, _very_ small little boy. Her first thought revolved around his age, he couldn't be over three.

That only lasted until a slight twitching caught her eye.

A tail…

Surely a fake one, people don't have _tails_…

It twitched again.

Her now wide eyes traveled to the boys face, he seemed as surprised and horrified to see her as she was to see him. She didn't think long on it as something else had attracted her eyes once more.

Ears. Spiky ears.

Near fainting she tried to regain what little composure she owned at the rather shocking moment.

Her breathing evened out and she opened her mouth to speak—

And all her regained composure was for not as it was immediately shattered by the boys, apparently loud, screaming voice.

"INUYAS--" the child was cut off by a thump to the head.

Hinata's eyes, she was absolutely positive, must have been the size of dinner plates.

The cat-like ears atop the silver mane of hair twitched.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell. Now what the hell do you--?" he cut himself off as he spotted Hinata, his eyes immediately narrowed at the girl. "Another one, huh?" he made a sound that Hinata could only describe as a dog growling.

She was now _very_ nervous; hesitantly she brought her fingers to her lips out of nervous habit.

"Well, I'll just have to finish off this one befo--" he had been bringing out a katana(that Hinata was shocked to realize _grew_) when a voice cut him off angrily.

"Inuyasha! SIT!!"

Hinata was near fainting when the terrifying 'cat-man' hit the ground with a bang, creating a small crater in the process.

"Honestly Inuyasha! She's just a child!" it was the voice from before, Hinata slowly brought her gaze to an oddly dressed female who was glaring daggers at who she could only assume was 'Inuyasha'.

He glared at her, spitting out a retort, "You never know! Besides! She looks sinister!"

Kagome spared a glance at the little girl.

With a boyishly short hair-cut and an over-sized jacket, shaking terribly with tears forming, the girl peeked at them with astonishingly grey eyes…

Kagome's eyes widened, '_Sh-she's blind!_' rounding on Inuyasha, thunder clashed behind her, "Y-you JERK! _**SIT**_ !"

Silence filled the clearing.

* * *

((Ending Notes: On top of being rushed, it's a pretty short chapter, ne?

Burbs: You smell funny…

Muse: Why are you showing up in my notes again?!

Burbs: To make fun of you… X3 and to randomly declare your smelliness.

Muse: …you do realize, that's something _I_ would do.

Burbs: …oh dear Kami-sama! You're right! What have I become! Shame! Oh the _shame_!!

Muse: …that's great for my self-esteem Burbs, really.))


	2. Home?

((A/N: Short update! Gomen! Don't kill me!!))

* * *

**Caught In-Between**

_Home?_

Hinata looked up from her cup of tea that had been offered to her, "Y-you were at-attacked?"

Sango glared at the monk that had once again found his hands wondering towards her…

After a small incident(in which Hinata had to feel sorry for Hoshi-sama) Kagome turned to Hinata and nodded.

"Hai… Shippou was waiting for me to return from my time-" Hinata shot her a confused look and Kagome promised to explain in a moment, "-when a boy came out of the well. He questioned Shippou about where he was before promptly attacking him with an odd attack with electricity. The boy then went on to attack the village, Inuyasha got him to retreat eventually but he caused a lot of damage and killed a lot of people. Inuyasha thought you were with him."

Hinata nodded while sipping some tea, it made sense.

"Wh-what did h-he look li-like?"

"According to Shippou he had black hair and eyes; it was styled into spikes…"

"—it looked like a ducks butt!" Shippou interjected.

Hinata gasped, "S-Sasuke-san?"

All eyes turned to her, "You know him?"

Hinata shook her head, "Iie, n-not personally. W-we graduated from th-the same class a-at the ac-academy… b-but I don't think S-Sasuke-san would d-do something like th-that!"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then he'd be about your age, right?"

Hinata nodded, "H-hai, w-we're both tw-twelve."

Kagome smiled, "No worries, the boy that attacked us was at least my age, so it couldn't have been your friend."

"A-acquaintance." Hinata corrected quickly, "I-I've never ac-actually spoken w-with him."

Kagome smiled widely at her, "You're so cute!"

Hinata's face instantly flushed, she wasn't usually around people older than her and much less being randomly complimented.

'_This is going to take some getting used to…_'

After being hugged Hinata, still bright red, asked the question she had been _dying_ to know the answer to.

"A-ano… ho-how do I g-get back to K-Konoha…?"

* * *

((Ending Notes: x.x seriously! Don't kill me!! T.T I know I've been a flake, and I know this chapter sucks(I'll probably edit it to make it better later) but I've decided that I simply _must_ update more often! In fact, I've decided that I shall be updating my fanfiction once a day!

…I'll just do it at random… like today is 'Caught In Between' but tomorrow could be… I dunno, 'Spring Dance'? -.-'

Once more, I'm super sorry! Ja ne!

-Muse-chan feeling guilty…))


End file.
